The present disclosure relates to data processing and, more specifically, to using photogrammetry to aid in the identification and assembly of product parts.
Photogrammetry is the science of taking measurements from images. Typically, the input of photogrammetric methods is a set (i.e., one or more) of images (e.g., still frames or video footage) of a real-world object of interest. The corresponding output of these methods is typically a computer-rendered measurement, image, or three-dimensional (3D) model of that real-world object. By analyzing this output, a user may be able to glean additional data about the real-world object and other real-world objects with which it is associated.